Just Answer Me
by sugarspiceandnotsonice
Summary: Emma has arrived back in Storybrooke after her journey to Manhattan and Regina wants to know what happened. She's not taking no for an answer. Based off prompt on my tumblr.


**A/N: I know I should be working on the sixth chapter of Pushed Too Far but I'm stuck. I just can't seem to get writing. Don't worry it will be finished, just the new chapter won't be out for a few days. Enjoy this instead. **** Prompt given by an anon over on my tumblr which is linked on my profile along with my twitter. Feel free to follow for the newest updates. Not exactly what was asked for so I really hope that's ok.**

_Prompt: Regina "kidnaps" Emma after she returns from Manhattan and asks who Neal is. They argue, of course, about Cora and Neal and everything and Regina is surprised at how jealous she feels at the idea of Emma still having feelings for Neal. They have a moment (kiss?) and she then sends Emma home._

**Just Answer Me**

Emma's signature red leather jacket whips behind her as the blonde trudges through the high winds on her way to the station. Today of all days had to be the day her faithful yellow bug broke down. Now, not only is she exhausted from her excursion to New York but also from a three mile walk in sweeping winds. _The only thing I'm going to do when I reach the station is lay in the damn jail cell bed._

Not really paying attention to anything beyond her own musings, the Sheriff fails to realize that a sleek, black Mercedes had been following her for ten minutes. The driver had even rolled down the passenger side window and called the young woman's name multiple times.

The unseen driver finally gave up and sped to a stop twenty feet in front of the spaced out Sheriff. Heels strike asphalt and then cement as an angry brunette stalks towards Emma. The blonde gasps and jerks slightly as feminine hands wrap around her biceps an then proceed to shake her.

"_Emma!"_ Suddenly Regina Mills face came in to sharp focus causing Emma to blink rapidly before stepping out of the older woman's grasp.

"What," Emma asked sharply. She was not pleased with the fact that the Mayor had just manhandled her and interrupted her pilgrimage to sleep.

"I've been calling for you for nearly ten minutes, Ms. Swan. I was inquiring where you were headed seeing as you are meant to be on duty," Regina gave Emma a look as if she had expected to find the woman slacking.

"If you must know my bug broke down. I'm having to walk to work today."

Regina pursed her lips slightly as if trying to determine something. Finally, the Mayor inclined her head towards her idling vehicle, "Get in."

Emma reared back and looked at the older woman as if she had two heads, "What?"

"Get in. I can take you to the station so you can get to work faster protecting the citizens of this town," Regina gestured to her car once again. Emma continued to stare wearily at the older woman as she crossed to the vehicle and entered it. Regina soon followed, starting the care and taking off.

* * *

The car rolled to a stop in front on the small sheriff's station and was turned off. Emma turned to Regina, the air heavy with tension. "Uh, thanks," she said moving to open the door.

Suddenly the locks engaged, the indicator falling from sight. The blonde's hand scrambled across the top of the door before turning in shock to the woman beside her, "What are you doing?"

"Tell me what happened in Manhattan." Emma looked at the brunette as if she was crazy. _Maybe she is,_ she thought. "Tell me about this Neal Cassidy." Regina turned with fire in her eyes. The blonde stopped short as she tried to organize her thoughts.

"Uh… ok?" _Where do I fucking start?_ The Sheriff thought for a few moments trying to decide the best way to have this conversation _here_ with the _mayor_ of all people. She decided to start with the main event, "Neal is … Henry's biological father." The woman looked at the Mayor out of the corner of her eye to gauge her reaction to the news. Regina simply twirled her hand indicating that Emma should continue. Obviously Henry had already told her that tidbit. "And…" she wasn't sure how this would go over, "Neal is also Rumplestilskin's son." The only reaction the Mayor bestowed to that news was a few faster blinks as her head ran to catch up. Emma could tell once it had sunk in because Regina's jaw dropped slightly and her eyes grew wide as she started at the blonde.

Slowly, Regina realized what her face was doing and rearranged her features before gruffly telling Emma to, "Continue."

The Sheriff fidgeted slightly as she took a deep breath and began to recount the entire trip to Manhattan. She told of how she had chased Neal and confronted him about leaving her to go to jail. She told of how Neal had said he left because a man came to him saying he was in the way of her destiny. She told of how she had tried to keep Henry from know Neal but had been unsuccessful when the kid had called her 'mom' in front of the man. Emma tried to ignore the sharp intake of breath and the look of pain at her words as she continued and recounted of learning that Neal was also Bae.

As Emma's words progressed Regina began to tense and as the blonde finally finished the retelling Regina sat back soaking everything in.

Minutes passed as the Mayor ran the words through her mind. Emma held her breath waiting for the inevitable explosion. "Is he coming here," the brunette finally questioned, "Will he be coming to take my son from me?"

"He won't take your son from you, Regina. I won't let him. _You_ raised him. Not me, not Neal, you." Emma placed a shaky hand on the jacket cover arm of the Mayor's. Regina looked at the hand as if questioning its existence. The blonde quickly brought her hand back as if she had been burned by the look.

"I know who raised my son, Ms. Swan. I do not need a reminder," Regina said haughtily. "In any case, will you and this… Mr. Cassidy planning to resume your former relationship?"

"What?"

"I did not stutter Ms. Swan." The Mayor rolled her eyes slightly at the younger woman's shock.

Emma's jaw worked up and down for a moment, "I… I don't know. I don't think so." Emma blinked as Regina failed to keep a lid on her emotions which plainly showed on her face, _Was… Was that relief?_ "Why do you want to know?"

"No reason, Ms. Swan. You are free to go." The locks gave way with a quiet _snick_.

"Like hell!"

Regina reared back in shock, "Excuse me?"

"I didn't stutter, Ms. Mills," Emma mocked. "Why the hell have you kept me locked in your car only to ask if I was getting back together with Neal?"

"That was not the only question I asked, Ms. Swan. And you would do well not to anger me," the Mayor pointed out.

"You know what I mean, your Majesty," the Sheriff replied angrily, her head moving closer to that of the brunettes, "Why did you want to know about Neal and me?" Emma could feel the other woman's breath on her lips, lips she noticed the Mayor was staring at.

"I hate repeating myself, Sheriff. I believe I already answered that question." Regina's eyes tore from the pink lips to the deep green eyes of the younger woman's. Both women were breathing hard in anger and the Mayor licked her lips at the feeling of Emma's breath on hers.

The women continued to stare at each other, inching closer and closer until only a centimeter separated the two.

Suddenly Emma turned, opening the door to the Mercedes she did what she did best.

She ran.

**A/N: Tell me what you think please?**


End file.
